


The Suite: Kai's Session

by LyeCoatha



Category: Lexx
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeCoatha/pseuds/LyeCoatha
Summary: Kai, Last of the Brunnen G finds himself on the private estate of the Madam Kira Mitchell, a woman of many talents, has wondered into one of the suites and must make a decision: submit to her or leave.
Relationships: Kai (Lexx)/Kira Mitchell





	1. Chapter 1

Kai entered the room the pale pink walls were adorned with candles and a candelabra in every corner. In the center of the room on the floor was a large round white platform about half a foot high with two white pillars and a rope hanging from each one on either side of it. 

Kai walked up to the platform just as a woman entered the room. A tall light skinned brunette wearing a blush colored lace dress under a floral white yukata walked around the platform and stood facing him. 

"Hello Kai, last of the Brunnen G, my name is Kira Mitchell but you may call me Mistress Kira when we are here."  
She said as she gestured with her right hand towards the platform.   
"Kai, will you submit yourself to me?" 

Kai instinctively reached for his arm with the scorpion brace as he looked at the platform and at Kira suspiciously and demanded.   
"How do you know my name?" 

"That will not be necessary, Kai, I am not going to harm you or use you for harm."   
"...I make it my business to know who enters my grounds, Kai. You knew exactly what this place was when you entered my halls."  
"Now I ask you to submit to any thing I may request of you while we are in this room."  
She gave him a couple seconds to process her words.  
"Kai, will you submit yourself to me?"  
Kai relaxed his arm and dropped his hands to his sides.  
"Yes." 

Kira raised her left arm to her chest and removed a small bell from a pocket within the yukata sleeve. When she shook it, the tinkling brought two robed figures carrying a pedestal table. The two men brought the pedestal over to Kira and placed it beside her and left without saying a word or looking at Kai. 

Then a woman entered wearing a red lace dress with dark braided hair, brown complexion and dark eyes. She had in her hands a tray with a few items on it and a towel draped over her left arm. On the tray there was a paddle, an ice dish, a white ostrich feather, a blindfold and a small bottle of undetermined liquid. 

She placed the tray upon the pedestal, Kira put the bell down beside it as the woman removed the blindfold. The woman in red looked up at Kai and the corners of her lips curled into a smile she stared at him as she came around the platform to stand beside him and set the items down beside her. Kai did not take his eyes off of her until Kira spoke. 

"Kai will you please remove your clothes? Tanisha will take them from you." 

Kai began to remove his blackened jacket and Tanisha helped him with it as she caressed her hands along his shoulders and down his arms and back. She laid it on the platform. Kai removed the straps of the brace that held the scorpion blade to his arm and set it down on his jacket. 

He removed his boots and Tanisha stepped behind him as he straightened up, he turned his head to watch her as she slipped her hands into his blackened pants pushing it down as she caressed her hands down his thighs and legs. She placed it beside his jacket. She took the towel and wrapped it around his waist tying it at his hip. 

"Kai will you please take down your hair? Tanisha will you please help remove his braid?" 

Kai began to remove the pins that held his hair in place as Tanisha removed the band then slipped her fingers through the braid slowly pulling it out working her way up until his hair fell loosely on his back. Kai shivered from the sensation of her fingers in his hair. She caressed her hands down his back and over his firm round ass. Her touch aroused him. 

He gently pulled the hair as it unraveled from the bun and long thick raven locks fell over his eyes and ears. He swiped the hair back and the locks fell down along the sides of his face. 

Both women were visibly moved by his attractive appearance. Kira tried to hide her reaction but she could feel her pulse quicken and her body flush with warmth and arousal. Tanisha, now standing beside him, with an expression that portrayed her thoughts. Kai dropped the pins onto his jacket then looked at Tanisha, seeing the desire in her eyes, he felt almost vulnerable standing next to her. 

"Kai will you please come stand in the center of the platform? Tanisha will you please tie his hands with the ropes." 

Kai stepped onto the platform and walked to the center followed by Tanisha, he raised his right arm, she took the rope and wrapped it around his wrist tying it. As she went towards his other side she caressed her fingers along his skin and tied the rope around his other wrist. He shivered slightly from her light caresses. 

"Tanisha will you please place the blindfold over his eyes." 

Tanisha picked up the white scarf, he was a little taller so she had to raise up on her toes, leaning into him as she wrapped the scarf around his head. Kai felt the warmth of her body heat and her breasts on his back and his arousal heightened. After she tied the scarf she caressed her hands down along his shoulders, his sides, his hips. Kai reacted to the sensual caress of her fingers shivering slightly, then she drew her hands up over his thighs to his chest and caressed his nipples between her fingers until she felt them tighten. Kai felt the beginnings of an orgasm form and he lifted his head as a moan was heard from his throat. 

Kira was enthralled as she watched this display and delighted with his reactions to Tanisha's touch and she was eager to begin.  
"Thank you Tanisha."  
Tanisha stepped back and left the room. 

Kira stared at him for a moment then at last she spoke."I was not certain if you could feel."  
Kai cocked his head to the side as he said, "You would be surprised at what the dead can feel."   
"Mm, I will enjoy finding out. What else would I be surprised to learn?"  
"What would you like to know?"  
"Can you breath?"  
"No. But I can simulate it if that is what you wish."  
"Yes, I would like that very much."  
Then Kira asked with much interest, "Can you have sexual intercourse?"  
Kai whispered "Yes."  
Kira smiled, thrilled by his answer and then wondered, "Do you have enough proto-blood in your system?"  
Kai lifted his head, "How did you..." his words trailed off once he remembered her words then said, "It is sufficient."  
Kira smiled playfully to herself as she said,   
"Good, that is very good."  
"And Kai, from now on you will address me as Mistress Kira. Is that understood?"  
"Yes." Then he said, softly, "Mistress Kira." 

Kira closed her eyes, the sound of her name in his soft baritone voice was almost erotic. 

Kira lifted the handle of the round wooden paddle and dragged it along the tray before quietly concealing it in another pocket of her yukata. She wanted to see Kai's reaction. Kai turned his head toward the sound, his chest swelled as he inhaled quickly, his waist tightened and the muscles in his back and neck stiffened. His arms flexed as he gripped the rope and firmly planted his feet waiting for what he expected would come and slowly exhaled. 

Kira was thrilled by his response, she picked up the feather from the tray, and stepped up onto the platform and stood in front of Kai. His chest rose and fell as his breath slightly quickened. 

She watched his reactions and marveled at his beautiful form, he was exquisitely handsome, his life taken in his youth, her eyes rested on the scar where the blade had penetrated his heart. She wanted to touch it, caress it and more than that she wanted to kiss his lips. Taste his neck, kiss his chest and hear the sounds of his moans and sighs while she stroked and caressed him, and take him into her mouth. The thought of it made her shiver but she knew that such pleasures are fleeting unless you draw them out. 

She took the feather into her other hand and raised her right arm, Kai's head turned in that direction, the plumage grazed his inner arm lightly, Kai's lips parted as he exhaled audibly and his muscles relaxed as she traced the inside of his arm and down his left side as Kai shivered feeling his arousal return. 

Kira always enjoyed this part almost as much as it aroused her listening to a man when he neared climax and seeing Kai squirm when tickled excited her. She pursed her lips then smiled as she played the feather up his right side then bit her lip when Kai trembled. Kira breathed a sigh as she watched his reactions. It was nearly inaudible but with the blindfold Kai's other senses were heightened and the sound of her pleasure and touch of the feather elicited the slightest orgasm as he felt himself beginning to harden. 

Kira traced the feather down the inside of his right arm then passed under it to stand behind him. Kai turned his head to the side, listening, she dropped the feather onto his pants and reaching into her yukata removing the paddle from the pocket as she passed under his left arm to stand in front of him. Kai turned his head in the other direction to follow the sound of her movements. 

She raised the paddle to his left wrist just below the restraint and glided it up the inside of his arm to his shoulder, Kai's lips parted as he tilted his head back, she played it slowly down his side and Kai shivered and jerked away from the paddle as he felt a shock run through him. She slowly glided the paddle over his hardened nipples, Kai inhaled quickly as the sensation gave him an orgasm. Kira reveled in his responses as tiny orgasms began to build and spread like euphoric waves throughout her body. 

She continued with the paddle till she reached his other wrist, Kai shivered, she passed under it and stood behind him. Kira released the knot in the towel and it dropped to Kai's feet and she grasped it with her toes pulling it behind her. 

Kai's chest rose and fell quickly as she glided the paddle down his back to his buttocks and caressed it over his left cheek in a circular motion then slapped it, Kai gasped loudly as his hips jerked forward, she caressed his lightly reddened cheek as his orgasm dissipated. 

Kira leaned to her side as she placed her other hand on his thigh beside his groin and caressed her fingers up around the outer edges of his pubic hair till her fingers were inches from his cock. She caressed the hair above it and Kai gave a slightly audible moan, feeling himself rise again. Kira looked and saw that he was aroused. The sight of his erection and the sounds that he made sent more waves of mini orgasms crashing as she trembled slightly from the euphoria. 

She forced herself to focus on her task trying not to give in to the intoxicating pleasures she was feeling that made her want to take him. She caressed her fingers up along his hip and around to his back and then stepped to her left, taking the paddle into her other hand, she caressed it over his right cheek in a circular motion then slapped it firmly. His hips jerked forward again as he gasped and she caressed the paddle over his reddened cheek. 

She leaned to the side and reached around to the middle of his inner thigh, caressing her fingers up to his groin, and gently massaged his balls. Pleasure replaced the pain. Then taking the shaft between her finger tips she caressed it with the slightest touch until she reached the head. 

Kai moaned, "Oh yes" as he orgasmed then groaned softly when she stopped and he whispered, "Please don't stop." 

Kira shuddered, aroused by the sound of his pleading voice, then grinned slapping the paddle against his cheek.  
"What was that? Hm? I didn't hear?"  
Kai took a deep breath and said with slight irritation. "Please don't stop, Mistress Kira." 

One corner of her lip curled upwards as she wrapped her fingers around his cock, and with her thumb, she pressed it firmly against the hole and rubbed it then held it there, Kai nearly felt himself cum as a ragged breath escaped his lips. When she felt his erection start to soften, she gently gripped his cock at the base and jerked him off deliberately slow as fluid began to spill from it. Kai opened his mouth and leaned his head back further, feeling the orgasms grow, he moaned, breathing harder, and gripped the rope tighter pulling slightly. 

Kai's breathing and his pulsing erection made Kira so wet she began to have full on orgasms and her hips shook. She dropped the paddle and the shock of it snapped her out of her dreamlike state and she quickly let go of his throbbing penis. 

Kai groaned when she stopped. He was completely immersed in the rhythmic sensation of her manipulations as his orgasms grew more intense nearing climax. 

Kira stepped back away from him, she sucked the fluid from her fingers, her body shaking and her ragged breathing she tried to hide from Kai but he could hear her despite her attempts to conceal it. Everything about him was so erotic that she wanted to lick her tongue from the top of his crack to the nape of neck. 

She ran her fingers over her breasts and down to her pussy then over her hips and shuddered. When she regained her composure she picked up the towel and mopped her brow and dried her hand then dropped it and retrieved the paddle pocketing it. 

"Don't cum yet, Kai, I'm not done with you!" She said and then sighed to herself.  
"Ok...Mistress Kira...I will restrain myself." He said as his breathing returned to normal. When he said this she paused and looked at the back of his head for second then smirked as she chuckled to herself. 

She pulled out the paddle and slapped it against his left cheek, he grunted as his hips lerched forward, then she tenderly rubbed it with her fingers as she said, "That's for answering my question with irritation."   
Kai took another deep breath, turned to speak to her, and said as he exhaled, "I'm sorry, Mistress Kira, it won't happen again."   
Kira smiled and kissed his cheek next to his ear. Her soft lips on his skin felt good and a soft smile graced his lips. 

Kira saw his expression and smiled as she said,   
"Nice ass, Kai."  
Kai licked his lips and said as he exhaled, "Thank you, Mistress Kira." 

Kira went over to his pants and picked up the feather passing under his left arm and laid the feather and paddle on the tray. She picked up the bell, and shook it because she needed time for Kai's erection to subside before she could continue. 

She set the bell down as Tanisha entered followed by a blond light skinned woman wearing a green lace dress, they were carrying towels, wash clothes, a scarf and a bowl of hot water, behind them entered the two robed men from earlier carrying a round table with blankets on top they walked around the platform past Kira and set it down beside her opposite the pedestal table. The women placed their items on the table as the men removed the blankets and laid them out on the floor, one on top of the other, then they left and returned with a high backed chair that they set down behind Kira, she sat down and the men left. 

"Isobel, will you please hand me a towel?" "Thank you Isobel."  
Kira towelled herself dry and handed it back to Isobel who threw it over by the towel Kira removed from Kai. 

Tanisha passed under Kai's right arm and untied the scarf, dropping it to the floor. Kai blinked his eyes and looked around, he saw the blond woman and then Kira sitting in the chair before him with a delighted smile on her lips, he turned his head to see Tanisha come around from behind him. She had the same smile on her lips and then he saw her one eyebrow raise as her eyes looked down at his erection, he was very well endowed, and she pursed her lips slightly as she looked back up to his face and smiled. 

Kira watched as the two women dipped the wash clothes in the bowl of hot water and washed his body. 

Tanisha took the cloth and laid it over the palm of her hand and cupped his balls, she looked into his eyes and Kai returned her gaze. She gently massaged and caressed his genitals as the hot water caused his erection to dissipate while Isobel washed his face, neck and back. Tanisha placed her hand on the back of his neck, Kai leaned down as she raised up and their lips and tongues met in a long erotic kiss. She dropped the cloth and embraced him. 

Isobel picked up the cloth and dropped them both into the bowl and waited for Tanisha to finish. Tanisha caressed her hands down his sides to around his ass and pressed him against her as she pinched his cheeks and Kai gasped and felt himself orgasm and moan. Tanisha released him walking back to the table. 

They each took a towel as they began to hand dry his face, hair, and body. They threw the towels over by the other two. Tanisha walked back to the table picking up the scarf and went behind Kai, he tilted his head back as she covered his eyes and tied it then caressed her hands down his sides over his ass and thighs. 

Kai moaned softly as he opened his mouth, his chest swelled as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Isobel picked up the last towel, draping it around his hips and tied it. Tanisha looked and smiled when she saw his erection protruding through the towel. Isobel picked up the towels and both women exited the suite. 

As Kira sat comfortably enjoying Kai and Tanisha's performance she thought of what next she would like to do to him and now that the women had left it was time to begin. 

Kira stood up and took the lid off the ice dish, there was a small pool of water but the ice was still mostly formed, she smiled at this for it was exactly what she wanted. 

Kai listened, he heard her stand and the ting of the lid as she removed it and her steps as she walked up to him. Then he felt the cold wet ice on his lips, Kai flinched stepping back, Kira grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed the ice along his lips, then Kai felt her lips as she kissed him. 

Kira passed under his left arm to stand behind him, Kai turned his head in that direction, listening. She held his hips and lowered herself. She pulled the towel down a little bit placed the ice above his crack and glided it up the middle of his lower back as Kai gasped and flinched. She licked the liquid driplets. She placed the ice on his lower back and drew it up to just below his hair and licked as she held his hips to stand. She gathered his hair and placed it over his right shoulder. She slid the ice up to his hairline and licked her tongue all the way up. Kai arched his back so she could reach up that far. 

She whispered into his ear,"Thank you Kai. "  
"Mm-hm." Was all he said. 

She passed under his arm to stand facing him. She touched the melting ice to the hollow of his neck, he gasped with a flinch then sighed as she kissed and licked the liquid running down. She dabbed the ice up around the right side of his neck and kissed the trail of droplets. The ice was shocking but her kisses were arousing. 

She wanted to embrace him but she only allowed herself to rest her hand along the side of his jaw near his ear. The ice had melted away so she went back to the pedestal to retrieve another and when she returned she rubbed it against the center of his chest and smiled as he flinched. 

Kira kissed the spot and she made little dabs towards his left nipple, kissing each spot. She circled the ice around his nipple then flicked the ice against it, she softly blew on it and the nipple tightened as the skin around it developed goosebumps. Kai gasped then sighed as she licked and kissed his nipple sending waves of orgasms. Then she went to his other nipple and did the same. 

Kira dabbed the ice down to his waist and licked, to his abdomen and kissed, she held his hips as she lowered herself to her knees. Kai's breathing became excited with anticipation. She pulled on the towel, loosening it until it revealed the head and shaft of his penis. She made another dab on his abdomen very close to it and licked it. Kai breathed a shuddering sigh. 

She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked it in. Kai gasped. She caressed it with her tongue then dug into the hole. 

Kai began to pant as his orgasms rose and fluid erupted from it and his hips thrusted lightly. His soft sighs were delicious and made Kira orgasm and her body quivered and shook. She sucked him deeper into her mouth eagerly swallowing his fluids, she held his hips to steady them as her head undulated. His hips rolled and spasmed as each orgasm erupted with greater intensity. And Kira panted through her nostrils and moaned from her throat as her orgasms matched with intensity. 

Kai's sighing got louder as he panted and Kira realized he was very near to climax. She didn't want to stop but she knew she had to so she slid his dick out of her mouth. Kai let out a long ragged sigh breathing hard. 

Kira stood and went for another piece of ice. Her legs felt like jelly as her body continued to tremble from the orgasms that have not yet dissipated. She wanted to touch herself to feel the wetness and rub the sensitive clitoris, reveling in how Kai made her feel without ever touching her, her mind flashed back to the sensation and taste of his cock in her mouth and his arousing sighs. She gripped the edges of the pedestal, leaning her weight on it, as she orgasmed and tilted her head back as far as it could go shutting her eyes as her hips spasmed and rolled and she quietly panted. 

The items on the tray began to jostle as her arms shook. She realized she was making too much noise and forced herself to stop. Kai heard her breathing and the shaking of the pedestal, the situation did not escape him and he smiled with a chuckle, understanding that he made her feel the way. 

As the minutes passed, and their orgasms subsided Kira reached with a shaky hand for a small ice cube, the dish was more water than ice, and returned to Kai and noticed a smile on his lips. 

Kira rubbed the ice on his lips and then pressed the small chunk between her lips and sucked it in, she placed her hands below his ears and she kissed him and this time it was a long and deeply sensual kiss. His soft, wet, lips pressed against hers. His tongue warm and wanting as she slipped hers into his mouth and their tongues caressed. 

Kai's arousal heightened as she pressed her body against him and kissed him long and slow. She felt his erection against her abdomen and waist, the feel of it made her stomach tremble with tingling of more orgasms as she felt heat flush throughout her body, her legs felt weak again and her hands slid down to his chest as she continued to kiss him and then she embraced him as she moaned. 

When she finally pulled her lips away, she exhaled a deep shuddering breath. She looked at him and pulled the blindfold off because she had to see his eyes, his whole face, and when she looked into his eyes what little restraint she had left melted away. She wanted him desperately and the look in his eyes said the same. 

Kira removed the yukata from her shoulders and it slipped to the floor then she pulled down the straps of her dress and pulled her arms out from them and it slipped to the floor revealing her naked form. Kai looked at her breasts, the taut nipples, and ached to kiss and cup them in his hands. His eyes went down further to the dark hair nestled between her thighs and his longing grew intense. 

Kira reached for the knot in the towel at his hip and pulled on it, the towel fell to the floor. Kira came in even closer and embraced him as they kissed, Kai felt her breasts and straining nipples on his chest and his orgasm intensified, Kira reached with both hands to his wrists while kissing him and loosened his restraints. 

Kai embraced her then grabbed the back of her head as he kissed her harder, Kira moaned, Kai kissed her neck and chest as Kira arched backwards, Kai took her breast in his hand and sucked her nipple as Kira gasped. Then he reached down lifted her leg to his hip and she wrapped her thighs around him and he walked over to the blankets and knelt down. 

Kai laid her down gently then lowered himself and penetrated her, she gasped as he thrusted and grinded his hips into her, while vocalizing grunting moans, as waves of intense orgasms flushed through him in ever increasing intensity. 

Her panting sighs were so high and loud it was almost indistinguishable from screams as her hips spasmed from the intense orgasms that rocked her body uncontrollably. Kai matched her sighs, moaning loudly, as he neared climax and his hips spasmed and he thrusted harder into her several times as he ejaculated then collapsed. 

Their ragged breathing continued as he pulled himself out and laid down beside her. Kira put her hands to her face and ran her fingers through her hair as she said between gasps,  
"Oh my god Kai..."  
"That was amazing!" 

Kai laid silently beside her. "Kai? ...Kai!?" She sat up and looked at his face, there was no expression and his eyes were closed, she laid down and sighed loudly trying to catch her breath and laughed delightedly. 

She got up and went for the bottle of liquid on the tray. She brought it over and kneeled down beside him as she unscrewed the cap she leaned forward and pulled his chin down and poured a little bit of the liquid into his mouth and waited. 

She frowned when he did not rouse after a couple minutes.   
"Come on, Kai, wake up!" 

She waited another minute then leaned forward and pulled his chin down, Kai's eyes blinked open and he grabbed her wrist.  
"Ah!!! Kai!" 

He sat up and took the bottle from her and poured it down his throat.   
"So that's what it is." He said, looking at the bottle in his hand.  
Kira sighed and sat back on her heels she smiled and said, "Yes, we synthesize it here, so it is plentiful."  
Then Kira smirked and said, "I recall you saying that you had a sufficient amount in your system?"  
Kai gave her a smouldering stern look as he said, "I did! But I had not counted on you prolonging my pleasure for as long as you had."  
Kira smiled, reached out her hand and caressed his chest teasing his left nipple, "Well you cannot deny..the results speak for themselves." 

She leaned forward and kissed him, Kai tossed the bottle behind him and wrapped his arms around Kira pulling her on top of him as he laid down.


	2. The Suite: Kira's Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kai experienced such exquisite pleasures at the hands of Kira, he wanted her to experience how she made him feel...Kai wants to dominate Kira.

Kira was led by two robed men into a room called The Suite. The pale pink walls were adorned with candles and there was a platform, about a foot high, in the center of the room with two pillars on either side of it and each had a rope hanging from it. 

She stepped up onto the platform and stood in the center of it and the two men tied her wrists with the ropes. She saw a pedestal table with its tray of objects used for torture and pleasure. The same objects she has used many times before because this was her suite. 

One of the men placed a blindfold over her eyes then they left. She listened to their footfalls fading until there was only silence. After a few minutes she heard footsteps walking up the hall, getting louder as they came closer. She could tell they belonged to a man because they were heavier. Kira turned her head trying to discern who had come in. 

Kai entered the suite and saw Kira standing there, fully clothed, restrained and listening to his every movement. He moved quietly around the platform, picking up a knife as he past the pedestal and came up to stand in front of her. He did not want her to know what was happening from one moment to the next. 

Kira followed his quiet footsteps till he was standing right in front of her. Kai grabbed the front of her blouse and tore it open with great force.  
Kira gasped as she stumbled back then steadied herself. 

Kai grabbed the shoulders of her blouse and violently ripped them from her arms. Kira gasped again as she fought to steady herself. Then she felt something hard and cold as Kai used the razor sharp blade to tear the rest of the blouse from her body. 

Kai slowly ran his fingers down from the hollow of her neck to just below her brazier. Kira breathed a silent sigh. He slipped his fingers under lifting it and cut it in half, removing it from her breasts. Kira took a deep breath and felt the chill of the blade against her skin as he cut the straps and pulled it off of her. 

Kai stared at her breasts, the taut nipples aching for his touch, he reached up and lightly cupped her right breast as he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion over the sensitive bud. Kira let out a shuddering breath as she moaned and small orgasms pulsed up through her abdomen, into her breast and nipple. 

Then Kai caressed the back of his fingers down to the top of her pants. Kira felt his fingers slip under the fabric and then the cold blade as it slide down the front of her thigh to her ankle tearing through the fabric like butter. He pulled at the fabric near her other hip and sliced it open all the way down, heaving it to one side. 

Kira took deep shuddering breaths, feeling every sensation, aroused by the forceful way he stripped her clothes off. Kai was satisfied with her reactions and the corner of his lips curled slightly. He eyed her breasts, watching them rise and fall with her every breath, he reached his hands up and his fingers caressed lightly over the nipples and along the sides of her breasts as his hands travelled down to her panties. 

Kira sighed as his fingers teased her nipples and tickled her sides. Then she felt his hands slide under and lift the side of her panties and his fists forcefully tore them apart. She gasped and orgasmed, her pussy vibrated and it sent chills up through her and she was breathing harder as he tore the fabric on the other side and pulled it from her throwing it off to the side. 

Kai turned to the pedestal he walked over and quietly exchanged the knife for the paddle then walked around the platform to stand behind her. He slapped the paddle firmly against her left cheek. Kira yelped as she lerched forward and Kai swiftly wrapped his right arm around her. Kai's lips formed into a devilish smile as Kira panted reeling from the pain. 

He stuffed the paddle in the back of his pants then caressed his fingers tenderly over her reddened cheek. Kira straightened up and said, "Kai, not so hard!"  
Kai leaned forward, his lips next to her ear, and said with a firm voice, "Be quiet!" 

She felt his breath on her ear and then his sexy voice made her pussy wet, she trembled as an orgasm struck through her like a thunder clap and moaned as she laid the back of her head on his shoulder. 

Kai smiled as he felt her body tremble against him, Kai's fingers caressed her hips then ran up to her breasts, fondling them. Her erotic moans aroused him so thoroughly that she felt a bulge in his pants, she grinned, swayed hips slowly rubbing her backside against him she gently bit the corner of her lip as she moaned. 

Kai felt her rubbing against him, a nearly inaudible moan escaped his lips as his eyes closed and his head tilted back slightly. Kai stepped back and walked around to stand in front of her. Kai grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her closer into him as he rubbed himself against her. 

Kira shook her head no, "Your pants are too rough, it hurts Kai." Kai pulled his pants down to his mid thigh and stuffed the paddle into his arm pit. He pressed her against himself, slowly thrusting his hips, as he rubbed his cock against her. 

The moment she felt the hardness of his cock rubbing against her pussy, abdomen and part of her waist she exclaimed, "oh my god." She tilted her head back, her mouth open, taking slow shuddering breaths thoroughly aroused by his erotic movements. She felt her clitoris pulsating as orgasms sparked like bursts of electricity spreading out from her pussy up to her nipples. She focused her entire being on that feeling and listened to his deep breathing as moans emanating from his throat as he too felt the eroticism of it and the swell of orgasms growing in more intensity. 

When Kai stopped Kira moaned, "Oh, don't stop! Oh my god, Kai, that was so erotic!!"  
Kai pulled his pants up, reached for the paddle and slapped it firmly against her right cheek. Kira yelped, shocked by the pain. 

Kai leaned forward, his lips close to her left ear and spoke sternly, "I said be quiet! Do you understand?"  
Orgasms replaced pain when she heard his voice. She sighed, "Yesss, Kai."  
"Yes...what?"  
"Yes, I understand." She said breathlessly.  
"And you will be quiet?" He said a little softly.  
"Yes, Kai, I will be quiet."  
"...Good." He whispered.  
Kira moaned as he whispered, the sound of his voice and his lips brushing against her ear excited her senses as orgasms pulsed through her, carried on the sensitive nerves that registered sensations to the brain. She found his dominance over her highly erotic. She was always the one in control, eliciting pleasure and pain from her lovers now she was under his control and his voice made her so wet. She wanted to disobey just to hear his sexy voice but the thought of the pain stopped her. She breathed another shuddering sigh. She wanted more. 

Kai stuffed the paddle back in his pants as he came around to stand right behind her and brushed her hair to one side. With his right hand Kai reached for her breast, fondling it, while he kissed the back of her neck and shoulder, he placed his left hand on her side and slid it down to her hip then between her thighs. He caressed her pussy and she moaned as she leaned back against him, then she felt two of his fingers slide in rubbing her clitoris. 

As Kira orgasmed, her hips moved in short thrusts, and when Kai rubbed his fingers harder into her clitoris, her hips spasm thrusted and she arched backwards as her body became taut from the intense orgasms that rocked her body so hard she could barely stand as her legs shook and she gripped the ropes and dug her head into his shoulder, as she writhed against him, panting as her sighs were getting louder and louder calling out his name and begging him to stop. Kai enjoyed making her squirm, feeling her writhing against him and her panting sighs caused bursts of orgasms to wash through him. 

Kai slipped his fingers out of her pussy and sucked her fluids off his fingers and whispered in her ear, "Mm, you taste good." Kira relaxed and leaned against him, her body continuing to pulsate with orgasms as she said breathlessly  
"Oh...So do you."  
And Kai smiled, letting go of her breast and took half a step back. 

Her body reeling from the orgasms coursing through her like bolts of lightning, Kira tried to stand as she straightened up but her legs shook and she started to collapse but Kai swiftly grabbed her. He untied her left wrist and then the other and picked her up in his arms. 

He walked off the platform and sat down on it and set her in his lap then pulled off the blindfold. Her eyes were half closed but then she blinked and looked up and saw the concern on his face.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Mm..." she smiled, "I will be." Then closed her eyes. 

Kai felt her body tremble as orgasms continued to pulse through her but with decreasing intensity till her hips stopped twitching. He observed her face, her eyelids half closed and the slightest smile on her lips and her blue eyes would look up at him then slowly blink and close only to repeat again until the endorphins that had flooded her brain finally dissipated along with the orgasms. 

Kira opened her eyes, feeling more clearheaded, and looked up to see Kai, his hazel eyes, gazing down at her and she returned his gaze. Kai caressed her arm and thigh as he held her. 

She reached her hand up to his jaw and caressed his ear between her fingers as she raised herself up to kiss him. His lips were soft and wet and his hot tongue slid into her mouth and she moaned as their tongues caressed. Her orgasms had finally dissipated and now a warmth flushed through her as they kissed. Kai pulled her closer to him as they embraced. 

Kira broke the kiss, she felt strong again, she touched his chin then kissed his lips. She rolled off his lap onto her knees, Kai spread his legs as she came up between them, she placed her hands on his neck below his ears and kissed him. Kai touched her shoulders and caressed his hands up and down her back as Kira kissed his chin, his jaw up to his ear, her hands slid down to his crotch and caressed the front of his pants as she whispered, "I want to taste you." 

Kai felt his arousal return as her hands caressed the material that separated her from his erection. He grabbed her hands and restrained them behind her back.  
"You are feeling better?" He asked.  
"Oh yes, thank you." She sighed.  
He commanded her, "Then get up and go stand in the middle of the platform."  
Kira smiled, "Yes, Kai." 

He let go of her hands and Kira put them on his knees and raised herself to her feet. She stepped onto the platform and stood where he told her.  
Kai picked up the blindfold unknotted it, laying it over his shoulder, he stood up and came over to Kira. She watched him as he took the rope and wrapped it around her right wrist tying it tightly. He looked up at her face, she had an expression of wanton desire, he walked over taking the other rope and tied her wrist making sure the tie was tight. 

He walked around and stood in front of her, he took the blindfold and raised it to her face, suddenly her eyes pleaded and he paused and said "Not yet, I'm not done with you."  
Kira moaned and she smiled, pursed her lips as an eyebrow raised momentarily. 

Kai wrapped the folded scarf around her head, his body very close to hers as he tied the knot. Kira's breathing quickened, her body hummed, feeling the eroticism of being restrained and feeling him so close to her but unable to do anything about it, her nipples grazed his jacket and it sent orgasmic shockwaves and she moaned achingly. 

Kai caressed his fingers down her neck, Kira shivered and sighed, he took her face into his hands and kissed her lips and made a trail of kisses along the left side of her neck as his fingers caressed her shoulders, his hands slid down along the sides of her breasts, tickled her sides and cupped her ass cheeks. 

He made a line of kisses around to the other side of her neck as his hands slid up to the small of her back and continuing up. Kira moaned, taking great pleasure in his every kiss and caress. 

Then Kai stepped to his left and put his left arm around her resting his hand on her upper back as he placed his fingers between her breasts caressed his fingers down and lightly massaged her pussy. Kira sighed as she tilted her head back, completely immersed. Then Kai reached with his left hand grabbing her hair and pulling on it firmly. Kira gasped and he applied more pressure as he rubbed his fingers over her pussy, pressing his finger in to the slit but not sliding between the folds. 

Kira moaned achingly "Oh Kai, I want you!"  
Kai whispered into her ear, drawing the words out because he knew how his voice affected her. "Not. Yet."  
And Kira sighed as she orgasmed, her chest heaving. 

Kai stopped what he was doing to her and walked around to stand behind her. Kira turned her head, listening. Kai stepped up close to her and placed his hands on the middle of her back and ran them down over her ass and over the back of her upper thighs and then he removed the paddle he'd stuffed in the back of his pants as he ran his right hand back up to the middle of her back and applied pressure, Kira bent forward, and Kai took a step to his right and paddled her left cheek firmly several times. 

Kira gasped and stumbled forward but Kai steadied her with his hand on her hip. Kira's mouth yawned open as she flinched and gasped with each snap of the paddle. Kai felt himself getting more and more aroused as he listened to her. 

Kai orgasmed and stopped spanking her, he stood there a moment as the feeling washed over him. Kira heard his moans as he spanked her and knew that her sighs elicited his orgasms and she smiled wanting to make him orgasm even more. 

When his orgasms subsided he stuffed the paddle back in his pants and caressed the reddened cheek then reached down between her thighs and caressed his fingers over her pussy all the way up to her backside. 

Kira trembled as the pleasure replaced the pain and she moaned erotically, "Oh...Kai!" But Kai could tell she was over exaggerating and knew she was trying to make him cum so he stepped to his left, reached for the paddle and spanked her right cheek even harder. Kira cried out in pain as she flinched with each sting of the paddle. 

Kai switched the paddle to his other hand so that he could caress her cherry red cheek. Kai walked around the platform as Kira straightened up and he returned the paddle to the tray. Kira's breathing had slowed and she very much wanted to rub her aching backside. 

Kai walked up to her, Kira was not sure what he planned to do to her next but she was sure it had to be pleasurable, Kai ran his fingers down between her breasts then cupped her left breast in his hand as he leaned down, he placed his other hand around the back of her shoulder, and sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

Kira moaned as he swirled his tongue around and over it then blew on it and licked it as Kira gasped, orgasms ran through her like electricity and her stomach trembled. He did the same thing to her other nipple. Kira desperately wanted to wrap her arms around his head. She tried to reach for him but the restraints would not give. 

Kai went down on his knees and he left a trail of kisses down her stomach and abdomen, he sat back on his heels, he lifted her left thigh and kissed up along the inside and placed her thigh over his shoulder. 

He held her backside with his right hand, steadying her, Kira's breathing became excited as she anticipated his next moves, Kai leaned in and slipped his tongue along with his thumb between the folds as he manipulated her with his thumb and ate her pussy. 

Kira tilted her head back, gasping as she felt his tongue lick and dig at her clitoris and his thumb slide in and out of her vagina then she felt his teeth drag along the clitoris and it sent her over the edge and she called out his name as she panted. Her stomach trembled, her hips shook, she gripped the ropes and pulled as the orgasms grew in ever increasing intensity and her hips spasmed as she came. 

Kai sat back on his heels as he set her thigh back down, he sucked the fluids from his fingers and wiped it from his lips and chin. He looked up at her, her chest heaving and body glistening with sweat. He caressed the front and back of her thighs and kissed them both and ran his hands up to her hips, kissing along the way as he got to his feet. 

He pulled her blindfold off, she blinked her eyes and examined his face.  
She detected hints of desire in his eyes as she watched his gaze travel down her body and a corner of his lip curl then relax. Kira smiled knowingly, remembering when she had him restrained and naked before her. 

Kai cupped his hand to her jaw as his thumb rubbed over her lips. She parted her lips and took his thumb into her mouth, she sucked and caressed it with her tongue as she stared intently at him with a look of desire. 

Kai's breathing quickened as his arousal heightened, he furrowed his brow momentarily, removed his thumb from her mouth. He remembered her words "I want to taste you." And he decided that she will but not on her terms. 

Kai replaced the blindfold over her eyes as she groaned. She loved looking at him but she was intrigued, what more did he have instore for her? 

Kai walked around to stand behind her, he untied the knots at her wrists and Kira rubbed her backside and then her wrists. Kai unhooked the one rope from the eye ring and he pulled her arms back behind her as he wrapped the rope around her forearms and tied it at her wrists. 

Kira started breathing heavy, excited but also unsure of what he was up to. Kai grasped her upper arms and forced her down to her knees. Kira gasped and panted momentarily. Kai stood in front of her, Kira lifted her head up as if to look at him. 

Kai slid his pants down his thighs, he pulled Kira's chin down and slid his cock into her mouth. Kira gasped and panted through her nostrils as she tasted him, her reaction a mix of shock and pleasure. He pressed her head into his crotch as she sucked it as hard as she could. Kai moaned as he panted and his hips thrusted lightly. Kai's moans were so erotic that she orgasmed to the sounds he made. Kai's moaning got louder and faster and he tilted his head up and smiled as he came in her mouth. Kira struggled to swallow it all down but she did and continued to suck him dry until he slipped his spent erection from her mouth. 

Kira sat back on her heels, her mouth open and chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her pussy wet from the orgasms still coursing through her as she tried to memorize the sound of his voice that elicited so much pleasure in her. 

Kai pulled his pants up and stepped behind Kira to release her arms. She moaned "Oh Kai, I want you!" Kai bent down on one knee and said very close to her ear, "Not yet."  
Kira groaned achingly as she said, "Ughh! Kai, you're killing me!" Kai chuckled and said, "I think you'll live."  
Kira rubbed her arms and shoulders.  
"Now, lay down Kira."  
"Say my name again, please, Kai."  
Kai whispered into her ear as he said her name very slowly, "Kira." She shivered and smiled, taking a deep breath she loved hearing him say her name, then did as Kai instructed. 

Kai slid down to her feet he picked up her left foot, removed her sandal and massaged her foot, Kira sighed as she relaxed. Kai sucked her toes into his mouth and Kira gasped, exclaiming loudly, "Oh my god Kai!" She enjoyed the feeling of his hot mouth and his tongue caressing and licking, especially the licking, it made her skin tingle as goosebumps raised all over her body. Kai did the same to her other foot as Kira played with her breasts eliciting more pleasure from the experience. 

Kai watched her as she played with herself and it turned him on and he laid her foot down. Finally ready to give her what she wanted. Kai quickly removed his clothes and crawled up between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Kira pulled off the blindfold and looked up at him as he entered her. 

They embraced, kissing, as he thrusted his hips slowly. She caressed her hands up and down his back, squeezed his ass and played her fingers through his loose hair, stroked his braid and caressing his face. Kai held her shoulders as he kissed her face and neck. 

He raised himself as he thrusted harder nearing climax. Their moaning and sighing echoed off the walls and down through the halls as one great explosive orgasm rocked them both. Kai collapsed, both of them breathing hard and they kissed and Kira rubbed his back and whispered into his ear, "Not bad, for a four thousand year old dead man." Kai looked at her smiling face and laughed. She laughed too then kissed him.


End file.
